An Inconceivable Truth
An Inconceivable Truth is an episode of SS V. In this episode, Sniffles makes a magnet switching machine in order for the ants to get close to him. But a rat in the works causes the machine to spark a global catastrophe of apocalyptic proportions! Roles Starring * Sniffles Featuring * Figgy * Josh * Doppler *Ice Pack Appearances *Ant Family *Gutsy *Russell *Giggles *Cuddles *Flaky *Generic Tree Friends Title Card A hurricane replaces the O in "Inconceivable". The word "Truth" turns grey and produces a lightning strike. Plot Sniffles creates an ant magnet to lure the ant family to him. However, they get pushed away from him instead. Sniffles realizes he and the ants have the same magnetic pull. So he goes to build a magnet-switching machine. As one of the ants taunts him, he fails to notice a rat crawling into the machine and chewing some wires. After putting the final touches on his machine, Sniffles activates it, pulling the ants straight into his mouth. However, the machine's power also switches the earth's magnetic poles. A powerful gust of wind blows Sniffles away, sending him into a tornado. Doppler reports about the sudden change in weather as various objects and citizens are pulled into the twister, including himself. Sniffles gets so dizzy from the spin cycle that he pukes and the ants are freed. The next day, Josh is seen painting a picture of the beach. He notices a wave getting bigger and runs for cover. He is lucky enough to escape but other beach goers such as Giggles, Cuddles and Flaky are not so lucky. Gutsy decides to surf the massive wave. Russell attempts to get away on his motorboat to no avail, his motor only leading to Cuddles, Giggles and Flaky being shredded. Gutsy is hit by Flaky's quills and his body is swallowed by a shark. The tsunami forms into a whirlpool that sucks up the rest of the victims. Elsewhere, Figgy and Ice Pack are camping. Ice Pack complains about the unusual heat. It quickly escalates into wildfires and the two flee for their lives out of the burning forest. They stop at the edge of a flood that has sunken everything around them. Russell's now empty boat happens to float by and the duo hop aboard. Sniffles washes up on an island, along with Josh and Doppler. When they discuss the recent disasters, Sniffles tells them his machine could turn everything back to normal. They are met by Figgy and Ice Pack, who offer to join their mission. As the five set sail, all of Ice Pack's ice cubes have melted and he wishes it would get colder. A snowflake suddenly comes down on his nose. What follows is a blizzard, which freezes the flood water, along with Ice Pack. Sniffles, Josh, Doppler and Figgy skate across the frozen pool, then trek through a sandstorm. Their long and tiresome quest finally pays off once they see Sniffles' machine on a mountain top. While everybody races for it, Figgy feels the ground under his feet tremble. He falls into a crack and is crushed. The rest of the gang soon fall victim to the earthquake. If that wasn't bad enough, Doppler is struck by lightning. Sniffles and Josh continue to run to the machine, but meteors and space debris begin falling from the sky. Sniffles dodges a space satellite that sadly slices Josh in half. It is all up to Sniffles now. Just inches from his machine, he dodges lightning strikes and meteors. At the last second, he manages to push his machine into the mountain's hole. It breaks, the earth's poles are restored, and the weather turns back to normal. Sniffles sighs with relief, when the mountain splashes molten lava on him, revealing to be a volcano. Deaths #Giggles, Cuddles and Flaky are shredded by Russell's boat motor. #Gutsy is impaled by Flaky's quills. #Russell and various generic tree friends are swallowed by a whirlpool. #Ice Pack is frozen solid. #Figgy is swallowed and crushed by an earthquake. #Doppler is vaporized by lightning. #Josh is sliced in half by a satellite. #Sniffles is melted by lava. Trivia * The episode name is a pun on the Al Gore film An Inconvenient Truth. * Josh taking cover from a tsunami is a reference to the film The Day After Tomorrow. * Natural disasters in this episode include: Tornadoes, hurricanes, tsunami, earthquakes, volcanic eruptions, lightning storms, blizzards, sandstorms, floods, wildfires, whirlpools, a heat wave, meteors and falling space junk. * Figgy's death is similar to Giggles' death in Idol Curiosity. He also died the same way in Light as a Weather. Category:Specy Spooktacular Category:Halloween Category:Fan Episodes